Theres a Demon in all of us
by Lotus89
Summary: Based off of the movie. Cathrine and Crystal werent born normal they are special. Can Cathrine get a man to love her that loves another. HellboyXLiz HellboyXoc AbeXoc rating M for later chapters violence, language, sexual content. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

* * *

  


* * *

  


**_A/N: this is my first fanfic so plz be kind! D Since i do not want to describe her at all...(lazy) i'll give a link in my profile/bio section  
_**

* * *

**A girl about 24 walked up to a gate with her ipod in hand and head phones on her ears, and press a button like always a computerized voice analyzed her dark brown eyes, and the gate slowly opened. The girl walked through and was greeted by the door man positioned on the other side of the room. She took her head phones off and put them in the pocket part of her hoodie.  
**

"Cathrine welcome back" he said "have _fun"_

"ya sure" she said "define fun"

"you know the drill watch your hands and elbows" he chuckled

**Sure enough the platform slowly dropped and she was back home. She walked into a library and looked into a tank that she was used to seeing.**

"Cathrine!" a voice called within the tank

"Abe you've known me long enough you dont have to call me by my full name." She said

"Sorry Cat" Abe said " will you pl-"

"Turn the pages" Cat said with a smirk

**(i'm just gonna call her that from now on)**

"hm" Abe pouted

"Do you know where Crystal is" Cat asked

"She was here for a while researching when she was called for help, i believe shes working with Professor Broom now." Abe stated

"Thanks Abe" Cat said

"you know its very odd." Abe said

"what?" Cat asked

"every time Liz comes back you decide to leave, and when she leaves you come back..." Abe said some how smirking

Cat stared at the ground.

"is it about He-" Abe began but was interupted by a silver blur

**Cat was thrown to the ground she looked up to see her best friend sitting "Indian style" on her stomach. **

"What is _WRONG_ with you?!" Crystal screamed

"I had to take a break for a while" Cat screamed back

"oh please Cat everyone in the Bureau can see whats going on!" Crystal stated

"he must be blind then!"Cat yelled as loud as she could

**Crystal looked away to Abe who swam away.**

"Welcome back Cathrine." a voice said calmly

**Crystal climbed off of Cat, Cat stood up and the both looked at their boss Professor Broom who was tssking them as he walked down the spiral stair case.**

"You know in my day friends didnt attack each other." Broom said smiling" its good to see you Cathrine"

**Broom hugged Cat and looked in her eyes.**

"He missed you alot." he said

"i bet" Cat scoffed

**There was a knock at the door the girls turned around to see a man about there age in a sweater.**

"hello I'm John Meyers" he said

"Ah" Broom said" These are Agents Cat and Wolf, but here there called Cathrine and Crystal"

Crystal shook his hand" hello"

Cat shock his hand "hi"

**John looked at Cat's hand which had the beginning of a tattoo on it but he couldn't see the rest because of her hoodie  
**

" what does your tattoo say" John asked.

"its ivy the main part of the tattoo is on my back I have ivy on my other arm and my neck" Cat stated

"ow didnt it hurt" he said taken back

"I cant remember had it done when i was 3 my dad did it" Cat said glaring at him.

"_ANYWAY!"_ Crystal said changing the subject" Professor why dont we introduce Abe!"

**Abe swam up to the glass and waved.**

"John T. Meyers" He nodded

"T stands for Thaddeus,mother's older brother.Scar on your chin happened when you were 5 You still wonder if it's evergoing to fade away."

"how did you?" John asked

"Abe possesses a unique frontal lobe" Broom stated

"you'll here unique alot." Crystal smiled

"Come now we have to meet your assignment" Broom said"Cat do you want to come with it'll make him happy so he'll be kinder to John"

"fine" Cat said

"Crystal can you turn the pages for me" Abe asked

"Of course Abe" Crystal smiled

* * *

**The three of them walked down the hall way while Broom explained the history of the bureau. finally the met up with Clay.**

"Cat?!" he questioned"welcome back!"

"yeah" Cat said

"Cat behave your self" Broom said " and John good luck"

**Cat smiled at the old man, Clay explained some rules about him.**

"hes grounded" Clay said

"why?"Cat asked

"whos he?" John asked

Clay sighed "he snoo too see you Cat, and you'll find out soon enough"

**Cat was taken back a little.**

**Clay opened the locked door which looked like a safe to a bank. Cat could no longer hear anything that Clay or John had said. She walked into the room and looked at the man who both made her life a living hell and made it wonderful **

**HELLBOY**

* * *

THANKS FOR READING I'll BE POSTING THE NEXT CHAPTER BETWEEN THE 12TH THROUGH THE 15TH

SPECIAL THANKS TO _FUTURECSICRYSTAL_


	2. Chapter 2

**Cat stared into his golden eyes, it was almost like they were on fire that had both an orange and yellow feel about them.**

"_CAT?!_" He questioned

"Hey HB, how have you been." Cat asked

"fine...who's the squirt?" He asked

"Agent Meyers" he sqeaked

**Cat smiled at the new recruit she remembered the first time she and Crystal met Abe and Red, Crystal was fine but she had fainted at the sight at both of them.**

" why do we need him , ya gettin' tired of me Clay?" Hellboy asked

**Cat glanced at Meyers who was staring at Hellboy's horns.**

"Meyers" She said

"Oh, sorry, oh here." Meyers said fumbling through his coat

**Meyers pulled out a baby ruth bar. Hellboy took at it and looked at Clay.**

"Father is back?" he asked"is he still mad"

"well you did sneak out." Clay said glaring at Cat.

**Cat turned away from the boys and picked up a kitten who began purring.**

"I needed to see her..."Hb whispered." its not your business"

"you got yourself on tv." Clay rolled his eyes

**A red light began flashing and a siren began blaring. **

"there playing our song." Hb said " you coming with Cat"

" of course" She replied

* * *

**Hellboy and Abe were in the back of a garbage truck, looking out on citizens watching the commotion. **

"One sheet of glass between them and us." Hb said

"Story of my life" Abe laughed

" i could be outside"

" you mean outside with her."

"dont get psychic on me buddy"

" nothing psychic 'bout it, your easy"

"How am I gonna get a girl? I drive around in a garbage truck."

**Abe began laughing, which caused Hellboy to glare at him.**

"What?!" Hb said

"are you that blind" Abe asked

"what?"

"you dont seem to realize that you already have one you dunce"

"but doesnt love me i caused her to leave"

"Liz left us and i wasnt talking about her."

**Hellboy looked more confused than ever.**

"Never mind" Abe sighed

"So whats with you and Crystal?" Hellboy smirked and poked him with his elbow.

"i- uh its fine" Abe stuttered out

**Hellboy laughed at his friend who kept mumbling to himself.**

* * *

**Crystal and Cat were riding in Crystal's Yellow Camaro .**

"Sooooo what did he say?" Crystal asked

"Nothing really...Crystal he loves Liz...i cant compete with her" Cat replied " I'm so dumb"

"you know negativity doesnt help anything!"

"freaky fish girl..."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

..

"OW"

* * *

**Everyone was assembled in a museum which had artifacts that were broken. Professor Broom was standing by a door explaining what was going on. ( when he was done.) Cat grabbed a loaded pistol and attached it to a strap on her leg and she grabbed a set of throwing knives which she put on her belt. She stood by the door waiting for Helboy.**

"whoa whoa whoa what this?" Hb aksed

"...i'm going to help." Cat replied

"i dont need help."

"i think you do the whole lonely hero thing is lame and you know it ." Cat rolled her eyes

**HB had already shut the door in her face.**

"you bastard." she gasped

"great now shes mad."Abe said in his radio

"when isnt she" HB said over the radio

Crystal laughed

**Cat looked up and saw a small window. She removed her hoodie and handed it to Crystal.**

"dont loose it k' my ipod is in there." Cat said

" who brings there ipod to a mission?" Crystal asked

"Who dates a fish man."

"I PREFER AMPHIBIAN" Abe yelled

**Cat laughed as she began to climb up a wall using objects on the wall to help her climb such as lights or statues. She leaped 20 feet to the window and shimmied her way through.**

"how did she do that?" Meyers asked

"they dont call her Cat for nothing" Abe said

**Cat looked down to see Hellboy shoot a huge lizardy thing.**

"What the hell is that?!" she yelled

**Shocked Hellboy shot his gun in her direction. Cat screamed in pain as it hit her arm and she fell 20 some feet landing on some glass and marble.**

"Cats always land on there feet my ass." Cat yelled.

"SHIT!" HB yelled

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!" Cat screamed

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU, WHY DID YOU SNEAK IN HERE?!"

"WHY DID YOU SHOOT ME DIDNT YOU RECOGNIZE MY VOICE YOU ASS HOLE!"

"sorry!!" Hb said calmly

"Abe we need a medic." Hb said

"What about Samuel?" Abe asked

"oh hes been taken care of"

"no i think you need to here the rest. Sammael, the desolate one,Lord of the shadows...  
...son of Nergal,hound of resurrection..."

"See...i dont like that."

"what?" abe asked " Hound of resurrection? Harbinger of pestilence. Seed of destruc...-"

"TELL HIM HOW TO KILL IT AND GET ME A MOTHER FUCKIN MEDIC!" Cat yelled

"doesnt say"

**From both pain and stress Cat passed out.**

"Cat? CAT?!" Hb yelled

**Hellboy was knocked through the window by Samuel. Within minutes the others made it through the room and they got medics for Cat.**

* * *

_A/N: __**MK SO NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP BETWEEN the 14th and the 16th**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Crystal watched as a passed out Cat was bandaged up, Abe sighed as he looked at her**

"Don't Abe" Crystal said

"I'm just wondering what she sees in him" Abe questioned

"you havent seen the past guys shes liked, Red is a breath of fresh air." Crystal laughed

"what about the guy's _you've_ dated?" Abe asked

**Crystal blushed and turned to Cat, who even unconscious looked like she was having a giggle fit.**

"um- i've dating both winners and losers." Crystal said

"what category am I in" Abe asked touching his hand on crime scene artifacts.

"Dont touch anything" Tom Manning yelled at Abe

"But i need to touch it"

"see what?"

"past,future" abe shrugged "what ever the object holds"

"is he serious?" Manning asked

"Dont worry about fingure prints he doesnt have any" Crystal sighed

"Professor, they were here." Abe called to Broom

**Manning began naming off people that could have been there while Abe touched the Professor's arm to show him the future which showed who brought to life Samuel. As Broom began comming out of the trance he stumbled and Crystal and Abe helped him up.  
**

"Professor" Crystal questioned

"i'm all right you two" Broom said

"professor you...your very sick..." Abe said

"i didnt want Hellboy to know." he said

* * *

**Cat woke up in a her room in the bureau, she slowly sat up and felt a stinging in her arm, when she looked at it she saw that her arm was bandaged up. With her other hand she pushed her dark brown hair out of her face. She looked at the door and saw Crystal standing there, She walked to a green bean bag chair and sighed as she sat down. **

"Wanna talk?" she asked

"about what?" Cat smiled

"how bout we start off with how'd you get that" Crystal pointed at the wounded arm.

"oh i uh startled Red and i fell, and landed on my back." Cat laughed

"whats so funny" Crystal asked kinda scared

"I said the dumbest pun ever about a cat as i fell." Cat laughed

"Cat..." Crystal mumbled rubbing her temples

"Hey where's Red?!" Cat asked

"oh uh hes out getting a gift for you!" Crystal said quickly

"yeah i bet..." Cat said laying back down snuggling her black comforter.

**Almost 20 minutes went by before Hellboy and his "Nanny squad" came walking through the hallway. Hellboy looked through an opening in Cat door and saw her laying in her bed.**

"Hey Cat" He said walking away" i'll be in there in a minute"

**Cat ignoring the pain sat up quickly and in a blue tanktop and a pair of black boxers walked through the hallway.**

"Wait Red" Cat yelled

"What are you doing" Hellboy asked stopping

"i want to talk to you." Cat asked.

"No Hellboy needs to visit a medic." Clay said

**Cat looked at his arm which had been burned.**

"i'll come with you." Cat said smiling

"No Red's already been with one of his girlfriends tonight he doesn't need another causing mishaps" Clay scoffed

"Other girl..."Cat mumbled "of course Liz".

**Cat looked at Hellboy sadly and turned away slowly back to her room.**

"Wait Cat!" Hellboy called

"I've been waiting for too long Red..." Cat whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, and shooed Crystal out and shut her door.

"...Nice Clay nice" Crystal glared at the man.

* * *

"Shes not one to usually do that"Abe said as he work on Hellboy's arm

"yes, she the kind that bottles up her emotions and then explode, heh anger problems who does that sound like"Crystal said glaring at Hellboy

"whats with her" Hellboy question" DAMN! be more careful"

"baby" Abe said continueing with his work

"Why does she always get angry when it comes to Liz?" Hellboy asked

Everyone in the room including Broom shook their heads at his stupidity

"people in love do confusing things my son" Broom stated

**Hellboy looked at his father and his eyes lit up a little.**

"Cat likes _ME_?!" he questioned.

"bout time you figured it out" Abe said as he pulled 3 eggs out of Hellboy's arm.

* * *

**Cat had been laying in room for about a day an a half now not accepting food, drinks, or even a talk with her friends. A quiet knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.**

"what is it" Cat said emotionless

"its me Meyers" a voice called

"what do you want" Cat asked

"i just thought you wanted to talk." he asked

**Cat thought for a second and reluctantly got up and answered the door. Meyers stood there with a small grin on his face. Cat let him in.**

"i thought i could remove your bandage it should be healed by now." Meyers said

"what ever floats your boat"

**Meyers slowly cut away the blood stained bandage from her arm. He looked at her once happy eyes but were now swollen and puffy from crying.**

"your eyes" he said

"oh...sorry" Cat said as she wiped them

"no there too glossy to be a real brown color." he stated

"oh i wear contacts to fit in.." Cat said embaressed

"oh." meyers said

"do you want to see my real eyes..." she asked

"sure"

**Cat put her finger to her eye to revel a normal robins egg blue blue eye , she removed the other contact to revel a bright green eye which looked like a cats. Meyers stared at it for 5 minutes strait it seemed like before Cat broke the silence.**

"i know its weird..." Cat said

"no its beautiful..." Meyers said

**More silence filled the room until Cat's cellphone rang.**

"Yes" she answered

"Cathrine I need you for a mission dear." Broom said

"yes sir." Cat answered as she hung up the phone

"gotta go" Meyers said

"yeah, hey meyers" Cat said putting in her contacts.

"yeah" he asked

"thanks"

* * *

**_A/N _I WOULD LIKE TO THANK SOME PEOPLE FOR SUPPORT!**

FUTURECSICRYSTAL

BLUEDEYEGUNSLINGER

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL MOST LIKELY BE UP TOMARROW OR EVEN TONIGHT! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Cat walked out of Crystal's camero.**

"you sure your not coming?" Cat asked Meyer's who had driven

"nah I've had enough excitement for one day.." he sighed.

**Crystal and Cat walked into the entrance to the underground part of the subway as John drove away.**

"if he breaks it he buys me a new one..." Crystal said

**Cat giggled all the way to the site**

* * *

**As the girls walked into the site Cat avoided Hellboy by pretended to inspect a wall, while Crystal walked over to Abe.**

"Hey i have something for you..."Crystal said pulling something out of her pocket and wrapping the chain around Abe's wrist

"What is it." Abe asked

"it'll keep away what ever made those eggs." Crystal said.

"Thanks " Abe said and pecked her on the cheek.

**Cat and Hellboy in sync both gagged. Which caused them both to turn away from each other.**

"Why do we do this again..."Abe said changing the subject

"Rotten eggs, the safety of mankind, and in your case Crystal..." Hellboy sighed

"ah" Abe said jumping in the man hole.

"Alright now for my job..."Crystal said

**Hellboy pulled out a vile of what was left of Samuel. Crystal grabbed it and inhaled its ungodly sick aroma. Crystal shut her eyes and when she opened them her vision was in black and white except for a large blue trail that was surrounding the group. **

"I'll call you if i need help" Crystal said plugging in her radio

"got it" Hellboy said as Crystal started running around the corner.

**Once Crystal left it was a few random guards and Clay, Hellboy, and Cat. Cat was looking around corridors trying to avoid any confrontation. Cat saw a man with a mask on. **

"HEY!" Cat yelled running after him

''CAT WAIT UP!" Hellboy yelled running after her.

"Red's on the move i'll cover him." Clay said on his radio

* * *

**Crystal follwed the scent until it moved upward as she glanced up she saw Samuel perched eating a person. **

"Red...Cat...i need back up" she said over her radio.

**Samuel turned around and saw Crystal and leaped at her, Crystal tucked rolled to the side just missing getting hit. Samuel looked around trying to find her. Crystal fired a few shots and hit him in the head, he fell but then got right back up.  
**

"HEY UGLY!" a voice said

**Three shots were fired and Samuel was down. Crystal looked up and saw Cat. **

"GET UP HURRY!" Cat yelled

**Crystal got up and ran towards Cat. Cat hugged Crystal, and Cats eyes got wide as she saw Samuel running towards them. Cat pushed Crystal out of the way and closed her eyes, preparing herself for an impact. Cat heard a Grunt sound and when she opened her eyes she saw Hellboy blocking her from Samuel and threw him aside.**

"you two ok." Hellboy said turning his head around

**The two girls nodded and Hellboy began attacking Samuel.**

"Red, come in Red" came over the radio it was Clay

"HB we got this!" Crystal said running away.

**Cat and Crystal ran towards the screaming sounds then Crystal looked downwards and saw a blue light flashing.**

"Abe" Crystal said scared" that means help"

"Go help him i'll get Clay.." Cat said

**Crystal nodded and ran towards the man hole while Cat ran to the sounds of screaming men.**

* * *

**By the time that Cat had gotten there she saw the same man in the mask who was being shot a by Clay. However nothing was effecting him. Cat looked around and saw a ladder, she quickly climbed it and balance on the wires from the lamps that lit the sewers until she was over the man. He pulled out two swords and began twirling them. Cat lowered herself to the point she could reach one. She grabbed the sword and tried to pull on it. But he was stronger and pulled her down. So Clay and Cat were at the mercy at this thing.**

"CAT...CLAY" a voice yelled.

**The thing looked at them and swung its swords at them, Cat dodged them easily but Clay was slow. He had gotten stabbed and pulled closer to this thing and it began to stab him. Cat ran at it and shot at it. Cat had shot it in the head knocking it down. Cat watched it as it grabbed a notch on its vest and turned it. Cat watch as it gave itself a seizure. She waited a few seconds making sure it was dead and grabbed Clay who was still breathing. Hellboy finally arrived and saw this. **

"MAN DOWN" he said in his radio. " i need an ambulance."

* * *

**Cat waited outside the medical lab, listening to bickering from Hellboy and manning. She watched as Crystal got a few stitches on her eye brow and a band aid or two on her arm. Cat had lost her contacts while helping Clay. She and Cat had been lucky, other had not Clay and Abe were in intensive care, two agents had died. Cat walked out of the room with Crystal looking towards the main hall. Cat looked at a girl who had long black hair and pale skin.**

Liz Sherman

**A big metal pipe came crashing through the glass wall and Manning came out running screaming at Broom. Hellboy came out with a few band aids on his arms and cheek smiling. Hellboy saw her. She mumbled something and walked away.**

"LIZ!" he yelled like he won the lottery

**John stared at Hellboy**

"NICE JOB MEYERS!" Hellboy yelled

**Cat stared at the man she had trusted with a secret who had managed to bring back the one thing that stood between her and Hellboy. Cat towards her room hearing shouts from Meyers. Cat turned and saw him standing before her.**

"What" she yelled

"listen...do you want to go for a walk and talk you seem depressed." he asked

**Cat looked at him like he was speaking gibberish. finally after a minute-**

"yeah sure I'd like that..." she answered.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Cat sat in her room looking at her mirror debating to wear her contacts she could either wear them and be normal or she could trust what John had said and just go with out them. She looked outside and saw some freshly fallen snow on the ground. Cat looked in her closet and grabbed a red and black hoodie and pulled it over her head and walked towards Hellboy's room knowing that John would be there. Cat knocked on the bank valt like door and waited for it to open.Cat walked through the door and saw Hellboy laying on his bed writing something . When Hellboy saw her he put the paper down and started petting a cat. **

"Hey Red" Cat said

"hey" he said "no contacts in?"

"nope!" Cat smiled rubbing the back of her head

**Meyers came in the room with a big bowl of chili**

"Oh hey Cat, you ready?" Meyers asked

"yeah" Cat replied

"mk let me get the nachos and we'll go" he said smiling

"go where?" Hellboy asked sitting up causing the purring cat to run away

"Meyers and i are going out for a bit." Cat said

"like on a date?" Hellboy questioned raising his voice.

"i dont know why does it matter, Liz is back why do you care" Cat said shutting the demon up

**Meyers walked back in with some nachos and set them down next to the chili.  
**

"Here you go" Meyers said

"not hungry" Hellboy said

"bye then..."Meyers said

**Cat walked behind Meyers looking at Hellboy sadly and shut the door. Hellboy grabbed his can of Red bull and crushed it in his stone hand growling. He stared at a photo that Liz had taken when they were all close, Abe and Crystal were hugging and Cat was on his shoulders wearing his coat which was 10 times her size giving him a noogie causing him to yell , he laughed looking at it, remembering how she was always there for him and stayed with him when Liz had left for the first time and had kept a strait face when he confessed he loved Liz. Hellboy sat in the dark for a minute looking at his coat. Liz walked in.**

"Hey...whats wrong...?" she asked

"nothing.." he said putting on his coat

"where are you going?" she asked

"out" he said

"i thought we were gonna hang out tonight." she said confused

"Sorry Liz change of plans.." he said shutting the door.

* * *

**Crystal sat in the library looking at Abe's empty tank and decided to grab a few books for him to look at while he was in the medical tank. While in the hall she looked into the laboratory to see Broom working on that guy in the mask that had almost killed Clay. Cat walked through the doors, when Broom saw her he smiled. **

"I didn't know you were a coroner" Crystal said

"around here i seem to be everything" he stated

**Crystal couldn't bare to look at the disfigured mass that was a man. both of his lips were gone along with his eyelids, it was satanic the way that he looked at a person like he was staring into your soul.**

* * *

**Cat waited for Meyers to get out of the coffee shop, she didnt feel like being stared at tonight. Meyers came out quickly offering her, her hot chocolate.**

"I cant believe you hate coffee." he laughed

"never touched it,the only caffeine i drink are monsters" she said

**They walked down the street till they saw a bench near a park and sat down.**

"so i've been meaning to ask you somethings." Meyers said

"shoot." Cat said sipping the coco

"why did your dad give you that tattoo." he asked

"when i was born everyone thought i was a freak, i had a cat tail which they cut off within minutes, i had bright orange hair which now i have to dye, and i had these bright green eyes, like my right eye, when i was 2 my parents got me surgery to make me normal, but it only worked on one eye" cat said

"your blue one" he asked

"yeah. but it had draw backs though, when i turned 10 i went blind in that eye."Cat said"anyway when i was 3 my dad did research on Hindu religions. the lotus flower means changing into great beauty, he thought maybe getting it would help, lot of good that did."

"how awful" meyers said

"i got used to it though..." cat said" i met Crystal who had similar deformities and we met Hellboy and Abe, Hellboy was so caring back then."

"you know he does like you right..." Meyers said

"yeah sure..." Cat said eating off the whipped cream topping in her coco

"well why else would he get angry like that.." Meyers asked

"I dont know" Cat said "he has his man period some days.."

"you love him dont you" meyers asked

"of course i do..." cat said

* * *

_**A/N:**_** Thanks to everyone who has been supporting me i love the reviews i've gotten**

next chapter coming up later 2night

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

_(about 15 minutes earlier)_

**Hellboy leaped from roof to roof following the two as they stopped by a coffee shop. **

"do you want some coffee Cat?" Meyers had asked

"you dumb ass she hates coffee..." Hellboy pouted

"oh uh can i have some hot chocolate instead"Cat asked

"uhh sure" Meyers said"you wanna come with" Meyers asked

"uh not really" Cat sighed leaning against the wall.

"all right" he said opening the door.

"Don't forget the whipped cream!" Cat yelled as he walked through the door.

**Hellboy waited for Meyers to come back out and followed them jumping roof from roof till he barely made the jump and saw a small boy looking at him as he got up. The small boy watched him get up and finally spoke.**

"hey your Hellboy!" he said

"i'm on a mission" he said watching the two walking to a bench.

**the little boy offered him cookies and asked who the people were.**

"there spies." Hellboy said

"they don't look like spies" he said

"Are you kidding me, Look at this guy, Those shady little eyes,that phony grin. Are you going to eat that?" he said glaring at Meyers

"no" the boy said "hey look hes yawning he looks bored."

"pfft the old yawning trick." Hellboy scoffed " watch his arm."

**The little boy watched Meyers as his arm went around Cat. Cat looked at him and also stretched causing Meyer's arm to fall off the back of the bench and she just smiled innocently like nothing happened. Hellboy laughed and got up grabbing some stones.**

"no one makes me look like a bad guy in front of my girl" Hellboy mumbled

**Hellboy threw a stone just right nailing Meyers in the head.**

"HEY WHO THREW THAT!" he screamed causing both Hellboy and the boy to giggle.

* * *

**Abe and Crystal were playing chess in the medic lab.**

"is this fair?" Crystal asked moving a pawn.

"what?" Abe asked" move that pawn forward please"

"playing a thinking game with a psychic" Crystal sighed moving both hers and Abe's pieces

"of course its fair...oh by the way checkmate." Abe said

**Crystal stared at the bored**

"I'm looking in the rule book later." she said.

"by the way you never did answer that question i had asked you yesterday." Abe said

"oh it must have slipped my mind," Crystal said."uhhh what was it.."

" i had asked you about the guys you had dated in the past?" he said

"oh yeah."Crystal said" well one or two had been great guys but the rest were real assholes."

"ah" Abe said

"but abe. your the best out of all of um"Crystal said putting her hand up against the glass

**Abe put his hand up against his side of the glass comparing hand sizes.**

**Liz ran through the room.**

"Professor Broom is DEAD!" she screamed in tears.

* * *

"So if shes your girl why is she with that guy?" the boy asked Hellboy

"its complicated...until a few minutes ago i didn't realize how much i cared about her." Hellboy said

"why dont you just tell her that?" the boy said "my mom says-"

"wait your 9 why am i taking advice from you" he said standing up.

**Hellboy looked down and saw 3 black vans pull up a few men got out and talked to Cat and Meyers and then Cat fell to the ground crying.**

"not good" he said running towards to Bureau.

* * *

_( a few moments earlier in Cats pov)_

"hey we're just friends right?" Cat asked

"yeah, i kinda didn't bring Liz back for Hellboy by the way..." Meyer's said blushing

"ah! just dont do anything gay like that whole fake yawn thing" cat said

"you mean this." Meyers said yawning and putting his arm around Cat who yawned as well pushing his arm away trying not to laugh.

**A stone flew and hit Meyers in the head. He stood up and looked around screaming about some one hitting him in teh head. Cat began laughing and Meyers looked at all the roof tops searching for someone. Meyers sat back down and rubbed the area that got hit.**

"you ok?" Cat asked

"yeah" Meyers said

"ya know what i'm really glad i came with you." Cat said

"me too." Meyers said."hey ...whats that"

**Meyers pointed to 3 vans from the bureau that pulled up. An agent ran out of one.**

"BROOM IS DEAD" he yelled out of breath

**Cat fell to the ground sobbing.**

* * *

**Everyone was in the room either in tears or emotionless looking at the body of a great man. Hellboy entered the room and looked at his father. Manning began herding people out of the room. Hellboy looked at Cat who had a tear stained face. Abe was hugging Crystal who was choking on tears. Hellboy looked to Liz who was holding Meyers crying. Hellboy bent down and held his father.**

"father...i'm back...I'm so sorry" he cried."i'm so sorry i wasnt here for you, i'm sorry you had to die alone."


	7. LUCKY 7!

**It's raining like hell. The PALLBEARERS, Manning and Myers among them, load Broom's casket into a HEARSE. Flanking it are two rows of BPRD agents. The hearse doors close and the vehicle pulls away. Watching like a gargoyle from a distant roof: Hellboy. Rain bounces off his wet overcoat. Cat looks to him worried watching rain hit his face. They all ride to the cemetery. The all stand around the casket preparing it to be lowered.**

"We would like to take a moment for Crystal to sing a song she has prepared." Manning said

**under an very large umbrella Crystal sat with Cat by her side with an acoustic guitar.**

_My tears run down like razorblades and no, I'm not the one to blame: it's you or is it me?  
And all the words we never say come out and now we are all ashamed. And there is no sense  
In playing games, when you done all you can do._

_But now it's over, it's over. Why is it over? We had the chance to make it. Now it's over,  
It's over. It can't be over. I wish that I could take it back, but it's over._

_I lose myself in all these fights; I lose my sense of wrong and right. I cry, I cry. I'm  
Shaking from the pain that's in my head. I just want to crawl into my bed and throw away  
The life that I led. But I won't let it die. But I won't let it die._

_But it's over, it's over. Why is it over? We had the chance to make it. Now it's over,  
It's over. It can't be over. I wish that I could take it back._

_I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart. Don't say this wont last forever. You're breaking  
My heart, you're breaking my heart. Don't tell that we will never be together. We could be over  
And over, we could be forever._

_I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart. Don't say this wont last forever. You're breaking  
My heart, you're breaking my heart. Don't tell that we will never be together. We could be over  
And over, we could be forever._

_It's not over. It's not over, it's never over, unless you let it take you, it's not over,  
It's not over, it's not over, unless you it break you. It's not over._

* * *

**Abe, Crystal, and Cat sat in the library.**

"He hasn't spoken to anyone in three days. Not a word. He doesn't eat, he doesn't sleep..." Cat said."i've never seen him like this."

"You've never seen him when you've left, he'll be fine"Crystal said reading a book.

"what am i going to do...about us i mean..." Cat said.

"Listen,I'm not much of a problem solver..." Abe said showing a rubix cube." Three decades and I've only gotten two sides, but I know this much: if there's trouble -- all we have is each other. And I'm stuck here. So,Take care of the big monkey for me, will you?"

"As long as you take care of Crystal of course." Cat smiled "shes a klutz"

"says the one who got shot" Crystal mumbled

* * *

**Crystal was in a meeting and Cat was bored out of her mind, she walked to Hellboy's room and knocked on the door. She looked in and saw that he was gone. She quickly walked to Boom's office and saw him there. He was reading something his naked chest was outlined with bandages. He looked up and saw her.**

"hey"Cat said

"hi" he said

"are you going to Moscow" she asked

"yep" he nodded. "we need to talk..."

"you know how i feel about you...how do you feel about me." Cat said a hint of sadness in her voice.

**Hellboy walked down to her and wrapped his arms around her. Cat held herself against his chest. Hellboy kissed the top of her head.**

" I...wish I could do something about this" he said pointed to his face.

"Red list-"Cat started

"I can promise you only two things... One:I won't ever stop loving you. and Two: I'll always look this good." Hellboy grinned

**Cat laughed and hugged him again.**

* * *

_A/N __**Alright sorry it was a short chapter but at least now they are together will update again like i usually do around 10pm and again around 12pm**_

mk the song i used was called Its not over by Secondhand Serenade. you should really listen to it. it means something to everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Liz, Meyers, were in a truck with Cat and Manning. Liz got on the radio.**

"Sparky to Big Red" Liz said

"Sparky who came up with that Meyers." Hellboy called over the radio

"We're almost there" Liz said snickering.

**The vehicle came to a halt.**

"This better be the place or i'm going to puke." Hellboy said over the intercom

**Meyers turned off the motor and opened the crate. Hellboy looks around and sees a cometary. **

"Forget it. This is practically a city. And it stinks, and it's muddy." Manning complained"We'll go back, check into a hotel ,regroup after breakfast. We'll have to make a grid, go by quadrants. Maybe satellite photography."

"Let me ask for directions" Hellboy said walking off.

**Cat watched him walk away with a device. about 15 minutes later he returned with something on top of his back.**

"Sixty feet further, comrades, and three rows in..." he said as the thing on his back pointed, 'it' was a corpse

"This here is Ivan Klimentovich: Say "hi" Ivan." he said smiling

**Cat looked at the thing repulsed. Hellboy walked over by Cat.**

"gross..." she said

"what...oh him" Hellboy said

"how can you touch him..." Cat asked making a face

"well hes alot cleaner and nicer than Manning thats how i see it.." Hellboy said as Cat giggled.

"dumb Red MONKEY!" the thing yelled.

* * *

**A miniature black marble castle. Using a crowbar, Meyers pries open the ancient steel door. Hellboy, still carrying the abomination on his back, walks in. They go down a flight of stairs. They reach the bottom of the staircase: three corridors branch off in different directions. **

"We'll be okay as long as we dont get sep-" He started but was cut off

**large spiked metal plates shoot up from below, blocking both their way out, spikes cover the metal parts. Hellboy bangs on the door but its at least 10 inches thick. He is separated from Meyers and Liz.**

"Okay, someone's expecting us. Turn on your locators , Anyone sees anything..." Hellboy said over the radio.

"Marco."Liz said.

"polo" Hellboy replied

"Hey HB are you sure about this?" Meyers said over the radio

"on a scale of 1 to 10 i'd say about a 2 but don't worry about it Liz is tough she'll take care of you." Hellboy laughed.

**Hellboy, Manning, Cat and another agent walk through a door, and see a huge bridge. As soon as they walk through the door shuts, and a clanking noise begins.**

"What's that" Manning asked  
**Hellboy motions for silence. The Corpse mutters something.**  
"Hey can you take this guy hes really negative." Hellboy said giving it to the agent.

"We should go back...you..you could tear that door apart --"Manning said

" Don't move. We-"Hellboy said

"should go back. Now!"Manning argued

**Cat looked around scratching her head.**

"HEY MOVE!" Cat yelled in time

**Hellboy looked up and yanked Manning just in time. A gigantic metal pendulum swings past and demolishes one third of the bridge a few feet from their feet taking the agent and corpse with it. Manning was thrown into the other side of the bridge and landed safely, Cat ran as fast as she could with Hellboy right behind her. Cat slid under the closing door and Hellboy rolled right behind her just in time. Cat couldn't breathe ' oh shit i'm dead' she thought and opened her eyes to see Hellboy laying on her stomach, when he had rolled he had rolled on top of her.**

"Cant breath." she said

**Hellboy looked over at her and quickly got up smirking. and ruffled her hair. Cat got up and blushed turning away from Hellboy fixing her hair.Hellboy, Cat, and Manning walk into very narrow, arched stone corridor. Its walls are lined with endless rows of rusty steel blades.There. In yellow gaslight, Kroenen nods attentively as a record plays. Manning touched one of the spikes.**

"ouch" he said

**Hellboy and Cat turned to him giving him a dirty look, Cat looked ahead seeing that Kroenen was gone, she poked Hellboy on the should and pointed forwards.**

"Shit" he said when he saw him gone.

**They crept into the lab and Cat turned off the record player then she turned to see Kroenen coming down and slash his blade on her arm.**

"Ow mother fucker." she said holding the cut.

**Cat backed up as Kroenen started to slash again, using his stone arm as a shield Hellboy protected Cat.**

**Hellboy begins to block his blows and trys to hit him, Kroenen pulls out another sword.**

"Screw that" Hellboy said

**Hellboy yanks it away and bends it like a twig.He punches Kroenen in the face, crumpling the steel mask, smashing its lenses.**

"you killed my father!'' he yelled hitting him again.

**Kroenen wheezes out a laugh as a trap door falls under Hellboys feet. He grabs a rope and holds on. As Kroenen leans over the edge Cat runs at him, he turns to see her as she punches him in the face. Kroenen falls in and hits the spikes. Hellboy climbs up and looks at Cat, and smiles, and gives her a hug. **

"hes still alive.." Cat says looking over a Kroenen whos hand was reaching upward.

**Hellboy grabbed a huge Cogwheel and threw it at him. Hellboy looked over at Manning who somehow had gotten hurt as well.**

"You'd better stay here. I'll find a way out. We'll come back for you." he said"you too" looking at Cat

" i'm fine." Cat said looking at her arm which had started clotting.

**Hellboy nodded and the two of them walked towards the door.**

* * *

**_A/N another quick update_**


	9. I cant smile without you

**Hellboy and Cat walked through an area that looked like a cave. They could faintly hear Meyers and Liz talking about something but Cat couldn't make it out. Cat then hears a scream and looks at him.  
**

"Get on my back."Hellboy says.

Cat climbs on his back, piggy back style and holds on as he starts pounding the ground.

"MARCO, GET YOUR BIG RED ASS OVER HERE" Liz screamed.

**Cat felt the ground collapse and Hellboy reached behind and pulled Cat in front on him and hugged her to help her brace the impact. Cat looked down at the ground and saw that one of the "Samuels" were crushed and new new eggs formed two new "Samuels". Hellboy let Cat go and began fighting the new Samuels. One clamped onto Hellboy's back, the other onto his leg. Hellboy pulled out his gun and shot one in the back making two new Samuels, now there were five.Hellboy's torso is covered in blood. He falls to the ground. A fourth and a fifth creature spring onto him, biting. Cat looked away she couldn't stand seeing him like this. Cat looked at Liz who was furious. **

"hit me" she said

"what" Cat and Meyers asked

"please hit me if you do i can help him!" Liz said beginning to cry.

"I wont hit you Liz" Meyers said turning away.

"Cat you do it." Liz said.

"Liz..." Cat said

"i cant see why Red likes a wimp like you, all you ever do is cry and get hurt, i mean look at your arm, jeez what are you even here for you cant fight or any-" Liz ranted but was interrupted by Cat punching her hard across the jaw.

**Liz from the ground looked up and smirked**.

"Thanks you better run now..." she said getting covered in a blue flame.

**Meyers and Cat hid behind a rock as a white flame engulfed the creatures. Cat slowly fell unconscious.**

* * *

**Hellboy woke up to being chained in a massive yoke. He looked around to see Liz and Meyers chained up to a statue , and saw Cat laying on a table in front of Grigory.**

"And I looked and beheld an Angel, and in his hand the key to the bottomless pit..." Grigory read from a book

** Hellboy tenses, rage building. The yoke creaks, but doesn't bend.**

" These were the words I heard as a peasant boy in Tobolsk. And now, the door -- Sent by the Ogdruh Jahad so that they might at long last enter our world."Grigory said

"You are the key! The right hand of doom!" the girl said

** Hellboy studies the stone sculpture, its three hand imprints  
**  
"What did you think it was made for? " she said

**Hellboy stared at his arm  
**

"Don't do it!! Don't do it!!" Meyers yelled, the woman kicked him in the face shutting him up

**The open dome above reveals the moon. An eclipse is beginning. The altar's clockworks monitors its progress.  
**

"Imagine it: An eden for you and her" she said

" No." Hellboy said

"No?In exchange for her life then, open the door." Grigory said  
**  
In torment, Hellboy, shakes his head: no.**

"As you wish." Grigory said

** He leaned over Cat, whispers in her ear: Cat's body arched and a screamed echoed through the room, she breathed out a puff of smoke which Grigory inhaled. Hellboy watched her body go limp**

"She's dead." he said shrugging

" Noooo! Noooo!!" Hellboy screamed

" Her soul awaits on the other side. If you want her back...Open the door and claim her." he smirked

**His head and heart racing, Hellboy struggles for an answer. Can't find one... the moon is almost totally eclipsed.**

"For her." Hellboy said

**Grigory moves close to Hellboy. Rips the rosary off his wrist. It lands near Myers.  
**  
"Your true name: Anung-un-Rama. Repeat it. Become the key." he said

"Anung-un-Rama..." He said closing his eyes

** Hellboy's stone arm glows. Ancient symbols of fire burn the stone. Flames momentarily engulf his body. Hellboy roars as his Horns majestically burst forth! Out of his mouth, energy and light boil like condensing breath on a winter's night.**

"No!! Don't do it!! Listen to me!!" Meyers yelled  
**  
HELLBOY inserts his enormous paw into the first imprint on the stone slab, He turns it, like a lock. A beam of crimson light shoot upwards into the sky.Hellboy watches as the first imprint disappears. In its place: a burning glyph.  
Myers struggles with his bindings. The rusted metal cuts his skin, but he manages to free one hand.Hellboy thrusts his hand into the second one He turns it.Myers spots the broken rosary and reaches for it --**

"The final seal. Open it!" Grigory yelled

**Hellboy puts his hand inside, Before he can turn it, Meyers reaches the rosary. the woman lunges at him. He kicks her full in the face. She staggers back and down.**

"Remember who you are!!" Meyers yelled

**He throws the rosary at Hellboy. Instinctively, Hellboy catches it. It smokes in his hand.He tosses it away. It lands next to the explosive belts.Hellboy opens his palm, seeing the smoking, charred imprint of the cross and beads. He looks over at Grigory.With a blood-curdling scream, Hellboy grabs his horns with both hands, brutally snaps them off. Energy spews from the stumps.He stabs Grigory with one of them. Grigory drops to his knees, holding his stomach. Hellboy drops the blood-stained horn.The final lock disappears into the stone. The light flickers  
and the connection with the moon is broken,Grigory crumples in agony.The burning glyphs in Hellboy's stone hand dim down, his features and body resume their usual shape. **

"You will never fulfill your destiny. You will never understand the power inside you." Grigory yelled

"I can live with that." Hellboy said as he breaks Meyers chains, helps him up.

**Hellboy broke Liz's chains she was still knocked out so Meyer's lifted her up. Hellboy went up the stairs and picked Cat up bridal style.They walk into the hallway of the caves.**

"Keep both of them safe all right." Hellboy said setting Cat down.

"your going by yourself" Meyers asked

"yeah.."he said kissing Cat on the forehead. "how bad can it be"

* * *

(A/N...seriously if you thought i was going to keep copy and pasting shit your wrong! FIGHT SCENE OVER lmao)

**Hellboy panted and he ran back to Meyers Liz had woken up a while ago it seemed because she was sobbing over Cat's dead body. Hellboy sat down by her and whispered in her ear holding her. Cats eyes opened and she inhaled air. Hellboy held her against his chest. Liz kissed Meyers out of joy.  
**

"Red what did you say..." Cat asked panting

**Hellboy caressed her hair.**

"You, on the other side: let her go. Because for her, for her...I'll die. I'll cross over." he said "And you'll be sorry I did."

**Meyers and Liz walked away giving the two a moment. Hellboy pressed his lips against Cats, Cat kissed him back. After a few minutes Cat broke for some air smiling at Hellboy and resting against his chest listening to his heart beat.**

* * *

A/N.

ALL RIGHT! THIS WAS THE FIRST INSTALLMENT TO THE DEMON SERIES! THANKS TO

/Hellboy.txt

for the use of the script cuz i didnt remember some of the parts of the movie! D

LOOK FOR THE NEW STORY COMMING SOON AND MINI STORIES!


End file.
